Pretty Kitty
by Mystic Kitten Mew
Summary: Kisshu is outside of Ichigo’s window at night as usual. Everything is going normally until Kisshu sees Ichigo undress for the first time, bringing a craving to the alien that he’d never felt before… RATED FOR ADULT THEME


Pretty Kitty…

Summery: Kisshu is outside of Ichigo's window at night as usual. Everything is going normally until Kisshu sees Ichigo undress for the first time, bringing a craving to the alien that he'd never felt before… RATED FOR ADULT THEME

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM.

WARNING: This fic contains sexual activity. You have been warned.

* * *

Kisshu sat comfortably on the tree branch outside of Ichigo's bedroom window. There was a slight chill in the cool night air as a light breeze blew. Kisshu closed his eyes and breathed in. The air smelled sweet like flowers and was surprisingly clean. The sky above shone with many stars and the crescent moon held an angelic glow. The young alien sighed in disappointment. Normally Ichigo would be in bed by now, but she had yet to enter her room. Kisshu figured she was probably at a sleep-over and was about to leave when the Ichigo walked in. The red-head yawned as she gathered her pajamas, not even bothering to turn on her lights. Ichigo's back was turned to Kisshu so she didn't notice him stiffened as she began to lift her shirt. Slowly and gracefully the clothing came up over her head. Ichigo carelessly tossed the shirt to the side. Kisshu knew he should leave before she saw him or she undressed more, but his body wouldn't obey his minds command to leave. Next, Ichigo gracefully slipped off her pants. She left them lay on the uncluttered floor as she removed her bra. Kisshu gulped deeply as she turned to the side, giving the alien a shadowed view of her nearly naked body. Kisshu's show ended, however, as Ichigo slipped on her pink pajama top and bottom. The unaware mew mew slipped under the covers of her bed and closed her eyes. Kisshu tightly clutched the window seal. His breathing was slightly heavier as a desire inside of him grew. No matter what Kisshu did, he couldn't shake the feeling. His mind seemed to go numb as his body acted on his simple craving.

Kisshu teleported into Ichigo's room and quietly walked over to her bed. He noticed that Ichigo was already asleep. He watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest and shivers went down his spine. Again, the alien gulped hard. There was no way he could turn back now. He slowly and gently climbed under the covers with Ichigo. Her body laid peacefully under Kisshu as he used his arms and legs to support his weight so not to wake her. He leaned close to her face, her warm breath dancing on his lips, taunting him. Her very presence seemed to be mocking him as he remained in his position and he could take it no longer. He bent down and passionately kissed Ichigo. His tongue pressed against her lips until her mouth opened. The alien slipped his cold tongue into her mouth and moved it around, exploring her. The red-head awoke with a slight moan as Kisshu's hand slipped into Ichigo's pants. He rubbed his fingers against her crouch causing her eyes to go wide.

"K-Kisshu?" she stuttered as Kisshu pulled out of the kiss. Even in the dark, Ichigo could see the passion that burned in the alien's eyes.

"Shhh." Kisshu hushed he gently as he slipped Ichigo's lose pants down. Again he kissed her and Ichigo flinched at how cold he was compared to her. The kiss did, however, distract her from the fact that Kisshu was now removing his pants and underwear. He then tugged at Ichigo's underwear, causing her to recoil. The mew mew tried to pull away, but Kisshu just bent down closer. He moved his mouth from her lips to her neck as he started to gently nibble. Ichigo jerked as she moaned in pleasure. Kisshu laid against her gently as he lifted off her shirt. The muscles in Ichigo's stomach twitched as beads of sweat from Kisshu's abdomen pressed against her. Sweat slowly formed on her own body as Kisshu's lips moved lower. Kisshu licked Ichigo from her neck to her breast. He then bit her above her nipple causing her to moan louder. Kisshu absent-mindedly removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor below. He lifted his head up and laid his chest against hers. Ichigo was now caught in the moment and she moved her hands along Kisshu's ribs and back. Kisshu sunk down and penetrated into Ichigo, causing her to clutch onto Kisshu's ribs tightly. Her sharp nails dug into his flesh, but he didn't seem to notice. Ichigo could feel the passion and excitement force her cat tail and ears to pop out. Rather than be discouraged, this only seemed to encourage Kisshu as he lifted out. He nibbled at her sensitive ears as he entered her again. The mew mew's tail flickered about before wrapping around Kisshu's waist.

"I love you." Kisshu whispered so quietly, Ichigo couldn't be sure if he had said it or not. Again Kisshu lifted out only to push in harder and faster. Ichigo knew that they were reaching the peak of the moment quickly. She wanted to yell or scream, but no objection as Kisshu gave one hard, last shove. Semen came from him and entered into Ichigo. Kisshu rolled onto his side, off of Ichigo. He slipped off the bed and gathered his cloths quickly.

"Bye-bye, my kitty cat" He seductively said causing a purr to come from Ichigo. The alien simple giggled as he teleported away. As soon as he was gone, Ichigo realized what happened and a million thoughts went threw her mind.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! Oh, god…" Ichigo muttered as tears poured from her eyes.

"Kisshu…r-" Ichigo couldn't say it out loud.

'_He raped me!' _her mind screamed. She loudly sobbed as she quickly put her pajamas back on. Her mind kept wondering to Masaya, which only caused her to cry harder. She continued to cry into most of the night until she fell asleep.

* * *

Kisshu, now fully clothed, watched as his kitten cried herself to sleep with tears in his eyes.

'_How could I do this to her?!'_ he mentally shrieked at himself. He had hurt the one he loved. Kisshu couldn't take it anymore and started crying.

'_She'll never forgive me. NEVER!'_ he continued to scold. He gently touched the cold glass of Ichigo's window.

"I'm so sorry, my pretty kitty. I love you." Kisshu said as he teleported away.

* * *

Ichigo awoke the next morning and looked around. She remembered last night and tears came to her eyes again. But then, as suddenly as they came, they disappeared. She realized that she didn't feel any different. Indeed, further inspection of her room showed no signs of the rape. Ichigo started to lightly laugh.

"It was just a dream!" She exclaimed happily. The thought of the rape still made her uneasy, but she was now confident that there was nothing to fear. She quickly got dressed and headed out to work.

"_I'm so sorry, my pretty kitty. I love you."_ Kisshu's words echoed in Ichigo's mind causing her to freeze.

"It seemed so real…" Ichigo started but shook her head to clear her mind.

"It was only a nightmare." She stated for the final time and as she left the house, thoughts of Kisshu raping her stayed behind.

* * *

The End.

So, was it a dream or reality? Who am I to say. That's up to you to decide! So, please leave me a review, m'kay?


End file.
